


Seventh Wheel

by StrippedSocksSquad



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ADHD Lance, Angst, Gen, If You Squint - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, Lance has RSD, Lance needs hugs, Langst, Light Angst, M/M, Neurodiversity, Other, Swearing, please save my son from himself, so many hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrippedSocksSquad/pseuds/StrippedSocksSquad
Summary: It all starts with a single comment"Don't you ever shut up?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Thank you for taking the time to look at this story!

_**“Don’t you ever shut up?** **”**  
_

 

Of course Lance knew that Keith didn’t mean to say it cruelly but that was how it came across. As soon as It left his lips Lance felt his mouth close with a snap and his eyes turned down to the floor.

The conversation continued without him, as it always did, like no one even noticed that he wasn’t chiming in with his usual obnoxious comments. Lance knew that it had been an off hand comment but that didn’t make it hurt any less.  
After a few minutes of silence Lance couldn’t take it anymore. He excused himself with a mumbled of,

“I have to go rearrange my closet”

It sounded weak to his own ears but he didn’t get any response from the team besides a halfhearted agreement before they all went back to discussing what to do about the invitation from the Balmera.

Lance made his way to his room with only his footsteps echoing throughout the hallway, No one chased after him and asked if he was okay, no one had even paused for a second once he had stopped talking. 

Once he had made it to his room he kicked off his shoes and slumped against the cold metal of his door, his head tucked between his knees as he took in deep breaths. 

_“Don’t you ever shut up?”_  
“God you can talk can’t you?”  
“Do you ever sit still?”

Loud, Obnoxious and In the way- All words one would use to describe Lance Mcclain. 

_“Don’t you ever shut up?”_  
  
That comment in particular stuck with him. It wasn’t nessicarily a new one but it was always one that had hurt the most. The first time Lance had heard it was from his Sister Isabella at age 11. __  
  


_“Don’t you ever shut up?”_

He had been talking about a new Dinosaur that had just been discovered recently. Maybe it was because he had been talking about it all week, or perhaps the stress of her studies had caught up with her, maybe because of the way he had been tugging her arm? he never figured it out but he knew that that was the first time he had heard the phrase.

_**“Don’t you ever shut up?”** _

That was the first time Lances smile had crumpled so abruptly, the first time his heart had twisted in the most painful way and the first time he felt his stomach twist until it hurt. 

“ _Sorry Isabella_ ” He had said quietly, his hands coming up to hide in his sleeves and his nails lightly scratching at his skin.  
He decided to keep the dinosaurs to himself from then on.

Lance sat on the floor with his fingernails digging into his arms as he tried to calm himself down.  
  


‘He didn’t mean anything by it’

 _'Of course he did you’re annoying as fuck’_  
  
'He doesn’t think that!’

 _'Have you listened to any of the conversations you’ve had?’_  
  
'You’re wrong’  
  
_'Am I?_ ’  
  


Lance started to gnaw on his lip; A nervous habit that he was sure he had ridden himself of.  
  
'Why am I even on the team?’  
  
It was one of the questions he frequently asked himself but one that he never seemed to have an answer for.  
To be the teams sharpshooter? No, anyone could learn to shoot given time.  
To keep spirits high? All he did really was make everyone annoyed at him.

Lance felt a sense of panic begin to envelop him. Surely there had to be something? He ran through different things each time dismissing them before he finally slumped and buried his face into his hands with a defeated smile.

“I guess there really is nothing”

Lance felt his smile wobble before falling all together and fat tears began to slide down his face from between his fingers. He curled in on himself as sobs wracked his body and his chest tightened painfully.  
He sat there sobbing for minutes on end as all his failures and short comings seemed to rear their heads, His doubts making themselves known in the most painful way. He sat there against the door both terrified but at the same time hoping that the door would open and someone would find him there, crying and sobbing just so that they could force him to talk about his fears and hopefully they’d dismiss them all and make him feel safe and secure.  
  
But the door never opened and lance was left alone long enough that he was forced to finally admit that he really wasn’t an important part of the team

  
_‘After all who needs a seventh wheel?’_


End file.
